


Overworked

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [32]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @flowerbabytrevelyan (xStephyG) on Tumblr: I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.</p>
<p>Evie Trevelyan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



Lupa couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ev?” she asked, voice a little clipped. She was going to have bruises up and down her arms by this time tomorrow. There was so much work for her to catch up on, and not enough time to do it, and _Evie just wouldn’t stop poking her._  “Is there a reason you’re trying to turn me into a walking bruise?”

“I just wanted you to notice me,” Evie answered, a little crestfallen. “You’ve done nothing but work, work, work, all day.” 

“I have to get caught up on this stuff, Ev. I can’t get behind.” 

“Yes, but you’ve worked enough for today,” Evie pouted, and returned to her systematic prodding. “And I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” 

Lupa looked at her and sighed, letting her tense shoulders relax as her heart blossomed with warmth. The poking may not have been necessary, and she may not have said it directly, but Lupa knew this was Evie’s way of making sure she didn’t overwork herself. 

She pushed her chair back a little and chuckled. “You’re worse than Rom,” she teased as she pushed herself to her feet. “You want some attention?” 

Evie nodded, a small, tight-lipped, playful smile on her face.

Lupa bit her bottom lip and gently pushed Evie towards the bed on the other side of the room. “Oh, I’ll give you attention.” 

The sounds of Evie squealing with delight were so much more pleasing than the scratch of her pen on the reports she was neglecting. 


End file.
